


But She Really Loves Me

by heckacentipede



Series: But She Really Loves Me [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckacentipede/pseuds/heckacentipede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally someone loves Azusa the way  he truly craves. The question is, will his brothers allow it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But She Really Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self insert bloodplay fic I made because I got tired of reading fanfic of Azusa where Yui/Eve practically babied him when there's plenty of healthy ways to have a sadomasochistic relationship. You just gotta have the right people in the mix!

It was quiet in the Mukami house. The brothers kept most things from me, but I knew they all wanted one thing. My blood. It wasn’t all bad though! They were lucky that they chose me for their Eve, and not some other girl who would actually be scared of those beautiful fangs. My heart beat fast at the thought of another feeding session with any of the four…but especially Azusa. The way his eyes looked into mine when he first fed…oh what I wouldn’t give to see it again and again!

As if on cue, the door creaks on its hinges. Slow, deliberate, as if the person on the other side was giving me time to run. Not that there was anywhere to run to in this house. Only the arms of another hungry vampire. Definitely Azusa, I think, and then he slides into the room. He keeps staring at his shoes…I had almost overlooked him when I first met him. “Don’t look at me,” his demeanor whispered. But I could find myself looking nowhere but at him.

“Are you alright?” I ask, extending a hand, “Why don’t you come over here, Azusa.” I had been reading a book before I got distracted, the soft couch in my room a perfect place to get lost in a book. Azusa nods and shuffles over to the couch, though he doesn’t sit down in the empty space next to me. 

“I’m…doing alright, Eve…” Something was on his mind, that much was obvious through the light blush creeping up his neck. Unfortunately, it looked like I was going to have to pry it out of him. The poor vampire was just too nervous to say what it was on his own.

“Azusa, sit down? What is it you want to tell me?” When I ask him to sit down he glances up, our eyes meeting before he snaps his gaze back down to his feet.

“It’s…something I want to show you…” It still looked like he wasn’t saying the whole truth, that he wanted to do something else, but maybe it was just something simple. Perhaps he was being polite about his bloodlust, unlike his greedy brothers. 

Before I realize what’s happened, he’s pulled me to my feet and is walking me down the hallway. To his room, I correctly assume, his grip firm but oddly delicate. I know that if I were to try and struggle he would absolutely have the upper hand, but I posed no escape risk for the Mukamis.

Letting my wrist go when we enter his bedroom, he goes over to his dresser. I step forward to see what he pulls out, only to be greeted with a knife pointed at my face. I stop in my tracks, confused. “You…seemed to enjoy it earlier…so I thought…” he’s looking at my neck and shoulders as he flips the knife absent-mindedly so that it’s hilt-first towards me, “I thought…maybe Eve is like me… Maybe…she knows that loving someone means…giving them pain…” His eyes are so full of pining hope, it makes my heart jump. Swallowing a little, suddenly a bit nervous, I reach out to grab the knife from him.

I find out just how sharp the knife is as I’m pulling it back and Azusa decides to wrap his hand just a little bit tighter around the blade. He shudders with a small smile crawling onto his face, blood dripping from the palm of his clenched hand. The knife lowers to my side, already blood-stained. Without pause, Azusa closes the gap between us and pushes me into the wall. “Please, Eve…do you love me?” My eyes widen at the question and his eyes go to the knife and I realize exactly what he’s asking.

Calming my face but unable to control my wildly pulsing heart, I nod. A small nod, but enough for Azusa to crack a proper smile even with his eyes permanently sad-looking. He steps back, grabs my wrist with his bloodied hand, and pulls me over to his bed. There’s little stains of blood all over the sheets, nothing a little hydrogen peroxide couldn’t fix, and a masochistic vampire on top of those same sheets, adding yet another stain to his collection. “If you really…love…me….then will you please cut me?”

“You already know the answer to that,” I whisper, fearing that if I am too loud I’ll wake myself up from this dream. Azusa gently removes his shirt, bandages new and old wrapped around his chest and arms.

The first cut is the hardest, but Azusa’s gentle pleading of, “Deeper…please…” gives me the confidence to keep going. The second cut, Azusa moans erotically, his fangs flashing in the dim candlelight. After the third cut he quietly asks, “May I love you?” and places his hand on the knife. I hesitate, but then let him take it, my head thrumming as I point to my shoulder. He understands that that’s where his “love” should go, and drags the knife across my shoulder. I can’t help but moan in pain and delight, and his eyes light up just a little bit. “You do understand, Eve!” he seems genuinely excited, digging the tip of the blade into the end of the wound as he finishes it off. Without even waiting for me to recover, he leans in to lick the wound, moaning with the familiar sound of bloodlust.

“Cut me more as you feed, Azusa. Please?” I can’t believe I’m actually asking this, but it just feels so good. Wrapping me in a bloody hug, he nods, truly smiling at me as he pulls away.

I leave the room a few hours later, sore from all the fresh cuts on my body. We had spent a good amount of time bandaging each other, or at least, Azusa bandaging up the both of us. I was admittedly a little lightheaded, but that was nothing that a good bit of rest and some water could fix. On my way back to my own room I saw my book on the floor and stooped to grab it.

If only I hadn’t, I might have seen Ruki with a supreme look of disappointment on his face. “You indulged him, didn’t you? You stupid cow, letting him brand you. Now I have to go check on him, make sure he hasn’t done too much damage to himself. Ugh.” He grabs me by the chin, glares at me, then tosses me to the side, letting my anemic self escape for now. It was clear he was going to punish me later, though who knew how much I would enjoy that.~


End file.
